Locker Fallouts
by Sollush
Summary: Naruto likes to sit in lockers. .:High School AU:. Cover: Not Mine Naruto: Also Not Mine


"Narutoad! Yo, man!" I heard one of my friends, Simon, yell out to me. He was an exchange student from America, and he was slightly an asshole. He had nicknames for our whole group, and mine was Narutoad. Just because I like to hunt for toads, doesn't mean that he has to nickname me after them!

"What, Simon?" I looked back at him, knowing that I couldn't be mad at him. He was one of my best friends, and I would rather not lose him. I know that this is his way of showing affection.

"Let's walk to class together! Go get your stuff, woman!" He slapped my back and I groaned in pain. He slapped really frickin' hard! I rubbed my hand in the sore spot, which I assumed was red. While I clambered down the stairs, Simon skipped over to his locker, and my backpack bounced on my back. I reached my dark blue locker, quickly spinning the combination into the built in lock. I slipped my backpack off of my shoulders, hanging it on one of the hooks in the blue space. I zipped the orange bag open and slid out my binders. I reached inside to the bottom, grabbing my zipper binder[1]. My foot nudged my locker door closed. As I turned around, I jumped five feet in the air at the sight of Simon right behind me.

"HI!" Simon felt the need to scream in my face. He grinned, and backed up a few steps. "Come on, let's go drop off our stuff, then we can go look for you booooyyfriend~" He giggled and ran away, knowing that I was going to kill him for that comment.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" I sprinted after him, knowing that he would be winded fast. I saw him run faster, and bump into someone. I halted, cackled, and tip-toed away. Simon had crashed into his all time crush, Sai. I faintly heard stuttering as I walked to my homeroom with Iruka-sensei. As I reached the room, I saw that the door wasn't open yet. _'He must not be here yet.'_ I hummed, setting my stuff outside the door.

I began to walk around in the halls, totally NOT searching for anyone. Nope. Not at ALL. As I was in my fantasy state of denial, I crashed into a hard wall. No, not a wall. Walls were not slightly squishy and warm; And I'm pretty positive that they didn't smell like _him._

"Dobe, are you ever going to move?" I looked up, flushing in embarrassment. _'Sasuke….'_ I stood on my toes and wrapped my arms around Sasuke. I flashed a smile at him, and his arms slithered their way to my hips. His face loomed closer, and I felt his soft lips on my forehead. I hummed in content, not caring for the glares aimed my way. Surprisingly, though, most of Sasuke's fangirls turned into our fangirls, making it awkward when we were in the halls. I slid my hands down to his, and I took this left hand in my right. We started to walk to his locker. On the way, I happened to see Sai and Simon walking by with their pinkies twined together. I smirked when I caught Simon's eye, causing him to stick his tongue out. I looked away, just barely not seeing Sai taking Simon's tongue between his lips.

As Sasuke and I reached his locker, he quickly pulled up on the contraption, successfully opening his locker. As soon as he grabbed all of his stuff out of the bottom, I jumped in and sat in the empty bottom. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, giving me a questioning look. I saw him reach for the door, and I quickly shouted, "You would never close the door on me!"

"Yes I would, though the only reason I would, would be to keep you forever," Sasuke looked at me with a loving expression, which, to anyone besides me, would be out of the ordinary. I internally squealed at his possessiveness.

"Well," I started, trying to squeeze into the tight space, "I don't quite fit." I must've scooted in a wrong spot, because I could FEEL myself get stuck. "Aaaaand, I'm stuck." I sighed and reached my arms and hands out, wanting Sasuke to help me out.

"This is what you get for trying to get in there, dobe," he stated to me, grabbing my hands and rooting his feet in place. "You ready?" He asked, wanting my acceptance to go along with the plan. I nodded, and Sasuke pulled hard on my arms, making me pop out. I could feel myself falling forward, but before I could fall to my face on the hard tile floor, hands reached their way around my waist. Sasuke pulled me up so I was right in front of his face. I could feel his mint infested breath fanning across my face, and my voice got caught in my throat. I stared deep into his onyx eyes as they ravenette flicked them down to my lips. I started to rise on my toes, reaching only a few centimeters away from him. He got the message and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I felt Sasuke's tongue lick my bottom lip. I obliged, opening up my mouth for him to explore. What felt like hours, days, was only a mere minute.

We broke apart and panted, staring at each other's face. I heard Sasuke whisper a faint 'I love you', and I mumbled those three words back.

_I Love You._

A/N

[Originally Uploaded ON My Quotev Acount: lemonCorporal ]

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY.

How are you?

That's a cool story, bro. Tell it again.

OKAY.

MOVING ON.

HOPE THIS IS TO YOUR LIKING.

HAPPY SASUNARU DAY.

YADDA YADDA YADDA.

[1]: A.K.A. Trapper Keeper


End file.
